Various automated control systems are known for matching pump rotations per minute with the rate that fluids flow into a well bore of an oil well. Canadian Patent 2,510,101 (Zarowny et al.) describes a control system that is based upon the rate of rise of produced fluids in a production tank. This control system cannot be used, when multiple wells are producing fluids that accumulate in a single production tank, including wells that are flow lined.